


To Family

by McKayRulez



Series: Unending [4]
Category: Helix
Genre: Aftermath, Cults, Family, Gen, Police, Post-Series, Prison, Rescue, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Sister Anne and Eli (Peter) after Day 14?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Family

**\--Day 24--**

Anne waited on the hallway bench hunched over and impatiently tapping her foot, which only made her mood worse as the pain from her injured foot kept stinging with each movement. She held her hands together almost in an act of praying. Not that she did that anymore. No.. Not after she learned the truth about Michael. 

Finally, an officer approached her. "This way." He ordered and she felt nerves flood her being. She stood and followed, treading as lightly as she could on her, wincing at each contact that came to the floor with the stubs of her halfed toes. She should have brought the wheel chair, but no. She decided not too. She was determined that when he sees her, she needs to appear strong. A sign of the strength that they truly are. 

The officer led Anne to a cell block, and stopped in front of a set of bars. Anne looked inside and let out a breath of relief at the man she saw. "Eli." He turned and smiled at her. She smiled back. 

"Thirty minutes." The cop instructed, then gave them some time alone. 

Peter now turned Eli watched the officer leave. "At least Ilaria is giving us this." He commented.

"Which is why.." Sister Anne started, with a quick glance down both hallways to make sure they where by themselves, then back up at Eli. "We must forge our own path." She finished, as she took out the tools she had hidden in her coat sleeves and picked the cell lock. 

She opened the cell and stepped forward and placed his hand on her cheek. Anne didn't pull back or wince. His touch was nothing like Michael, even if he used to do the same. 

Eli gave her a quick kiss. "My cleaver Anne. What is this path you have made?" He asked then looked around. Surely the cops were monitoring the cameras and would be here in seconds. 

She took his hand. "Follow me." They quickly ran, and she lead him down the hall and out a door. "All these days you have been gone the fellowship and I have planned your escape and our new life." They hid behind a corner as the sounds of a fleet of fast footsteps where heard running in their direction. They hid under the waiting benches as the cops ran past. After that, they quickly scrambled out and Anne led him down stairs. Their brothers and sisters where causing a riot on the lower levels to distract the other officers. 

"Why aren't you doing you're job!?" One of the flock yelled pointing at the people in the front desk. 

Another spoke out. "You're going to stand by and let people like the bombing terrorists get away with it!" 

This was followed by a course of yells and fake complaints all at once like an angry mob, nearly unable to be heard clearly as it was all strung together. 

"People! Please calm down! Unless you want to be arrested for causing a disturbance!" An officer demanded. 

"Oh! So now you're going to arrest people for free speech!?" Another yelled. This caused another uproar. 

Anne lead Eli past the door that lead to their to another room. She went to one of the windows and took off her coat. She wrapped it around her fist so she could beat on the glass until it broke. The sound unheard by the load voices. 

Eli insisted she go first and carefully helped her out the window, then followed. Anne directed them to one of her men in waiting that quickly threw on a coat over Eli trying to give him some semblance of a disguise as they were pushed into an alleyway. 

Eli found more of their people in there with one holding his baby out to him. He smiled and took him in his arms. "There you are my son. I promise I won't leave again." 

"We must keep going." Anne stated as she resumed the lead. "We have arranged a safe house close by until we can make it out of the city."

"What of our brothers and sisters back there?" Eli asked of the mob back at the police station. 

Anne turned back to her lover and cupped his face. "A reasonable sacrifice.. They have brought you back to us. They have done their duty. If they are imprisoned they will eventually be released and make their way back home. If they are killed they died for our cause.. One way or another word of this rebellion and their sacrifice will spread and it will be a testament to our way.."

Eli thought about this for a moment.

"I hope this choice I have made is approved?" Sister Anne asked, worried he was disappointed in her. 

"You know I can never be disappointed in you Anne. You where right in your path." 

She smiled at his response. "Good."

 

**\--Day 25--**

Anne looked across the couch to her lover, who held their baby. The TV was on ahead of them to the news. "This is the start of a new beginning." 

She reached over and picked up her drink. She looked at the grape coloured liquid the glass contained as she swirled it around. "Who would have known mainland fruits could taste so sweet?" 

Eli grinned at her. "Indeed... These mainland seeds need tending too. We have a fresh new flock to guide to the true path." 

Eli positioned the baby carefully in his arms, making sure he was safely balanced in one, then reached out with his free hand and picked up his own drink. "To family." He clinked his glass against Anne's. 

"To family." She repeated. 

On the TV a news report was on. The story of how the officers where getting out of hand, and after their already scrutiny of recent racism their latest transgression, arresting a group of innocents. The innocents were members of the cult and as they where being released the news reporter asks for their story and they gave it. Spreading the word of Eli's family and flock.


End file.
